


A Night to Remember

by ximeria



Series: A Night to Remember [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dating, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-15
Updated: 2003-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to trick your friend into a date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A little extra something for Carla, seeing it was Valentine's Day and I know in general that she loves being cheered up. And that she enjoys fluff as much as I do *g*

For once Daniel made it to debriefing as the first. They had returned from their mission late last night, so debriefing had been postponed to the following morning. A moment later, the team's CO sauntered into the room, hands in his pockets, hair still damp and deliciously tousled. Daniel quickly looked down into his notes.

Jack cleared his throat and Daniel forced himself to look up again. He nodded when Jack held up the coffee-pot.

"So..." Jack poured the dark liquid into Daniel's cup. "Doing anything special this Friday?"

Daniel cocked an eyebrow. "Ah, not that I'm aware of. Why?" Suspicion sneaked into Daniel's voice.

Jack grinned at him. "Oh, I was just wondering if I could tempt you with dinner -- it's been a while since we've hung out together, you know -- kicked back, relaxed?"

"Dinner and sports on TV?" Daniel shook his head. "I don't..."

Jack held up his hand. "Dinner and maybe a movie...?"

"I don't know..." Daniel felt his resolve waver.

"Tell you what?" Jack ran his fingers through the graying hair.

Daniel blinked for a moment. Jack only ever did that when he was frustrated or... nervous?

"You bring the movie, a bottle of red wine and I'll do the cooking?"

Why would Jack...? He didn't _seem_ frustrated and Daniel couldn't remember having done anything to call out such a reaction. On the other hand, what could make Jack nervous?

"Daniel?"

"Oh... yeah, um, sorry." Daniel shook his head to clear it. "Sure, I'd love to." Daniel winced internally. Why did he do this to himself? An entire evening with the one person he loved the most, dinner, movie...?

The General's voice tore him from his reverie.

"Colonel O'Neill, a moment, please?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, but went to see the General.

Daniel buried his face in his hands. What the hell was he doing?

Sam and Teal'c entered the room, both greeting him and Sam getting herself a cup of coffee.

They sat and Sam turned an innocent smile to Daniel. "Doing anything... special this Friday, Daniel?"

"Special? Why do you ask?" Every internal alarm went off the scale.

Sam's smile widened. "Well, considering the date..."

Daniel frowned, looked down at his notes where he'd scribbled the current date. Wednesday, February 12th. Counting, that'd make Friday the 14th. "What's so special about the 14th, Sam?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to know if you had a date."

"Date? No... I'm just gonna go over to..." Daniel's voice trailed off. February 14th... date... why did that ring a bell? Daniel's eyes widened. Oh no, it had to be a coincidence... It just _had_ to... Jack wouldn't... *couldn't* hold any such interest in him... right?

"Daniel?"

Wine...

"Daniel?"

Dinner... movie...

"Daniel!"

Almost leaping off his chair, Daniel finally returned to the real world.

"Daniel, you look like a deer caught in the head lights." Sam gave him a worried look. "You okay?"

"I..." Daniel never got any further, as both Jack and the General stepped through the door, obviously discussing something.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Friday's no good -- and I'm sure the recruits... at least the ones with girl- or boyfriends will eternally hate us for dragging them on a training mission on Valentine's Day."

"I know, Colonel, but we can't just shut everything down because of Valentine's Day."

"I know, sir. But I'm not too hooked on the idea myself, to tell the truth."

Jack sat down opposite Daniel, not for a second meeting his eyes. 'Dammit, Jack... you can't be... I mean... you never once...' Daniel pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes furiously. This just wasn't the time, nor the place to be wondering if Jack might actually be having a more than friendly interest in him.

An airman knocked on the door requesting to speak with the General, who stepped outside the room.

"Got a date, sir?" Sam leaned over the table, obviously curious.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Jack's smile was positively evil.

"Oh, I absolutely would." Sam matched his smile and raised him with an almost impish grin.

"Why, Major? You got a date?"

"Nah. I'm skipping the whole date thing this year and besides, Dad's coming home for a visit."

"What? No Tok'ra trouble at the moment?"

"None to speak of, sir." Sam narrowed her eyes. "And don't change the subject... Sir."

Jack gave her his best 'who-me?' look, making Daniel chuckle.

Which he really shouldn't have done, because that meant Sam was eyeing _him_ with a strange look on her face before turning her attention back to their CO. "So you're not gonna spill? Not even a hint as to whom you're having a date with?"

"None whatsoever, Carter... let's just say I have a nice, romantic evening planned."

Sam snorted and mumbled something about a reactor core being more romantic than Jack O'Neill could ever hope of being.

"What was that, Major?" Jack almost purred.

Daniel almost spat out his coffee. Romantic evening? Friday night? But... Oh shit... He was _not_ going to panic, Jack was only yanking Sam's chain, letting her _think_ he had a date for the evening... right?

The General came back and everyone settled into their usual behavior. Teal'c looked as stoic as ever, Sam and Jack were picture perfect soldiers, paying attention. Daniel tried to look as if he was just as alert, only, his thoughts kept returning to the fact that Jack had hinted at having a date for Valentine's Day...

The rest of debriefing went without any incidents and Daniel was glad that they wouldn't have another off-world mission until Tuesday. On one hand, it'd have helped taking his mind off his Friday night _date_. Because no matter how he twisted and turned it, it came out as a date. Then again, if he had to spend a night in a tent, with Jack _now_ he wasn't sure if he could keep his confusion too well-hidden.

At least he had translations to do, reports to write, only interrupted by Sam or Jack dragging him off to get something to eat. He still didn't feel too comfortable around Jack.

Thursday was quiet, as Daniel still threw himself into his translations almost managing to forget about the ever nearing Friday.

That was, until Thursday night. He was still at the base, finishing up his work before heading home, as SG5 would need the translations the following day. Taking a moment to stretch, he moaned as his back and shoulders, stiff from concentrated work, cracked back into a semi-normal state. There was no way he'd be able to sleep when he got home.

"You're working too hard -- go home and get some sleep."

Daniel nearly jumped off the chair.

Leaning against the door frame was the most enticing sight ever... then again, Daniel was tired, wired from coffee and tension... his sub-consciousness couldn't have had a better play ground. Colonel Jack O'Neill in civvies. Dark blue slacks, cream colored sweater... looking so damned edible and casual that Daniel was afraid of what his face might be showing.

"Daniel?"

Daniel blinked. Jack was suddenly next to him. Damned, he really needed to learn _not_ to zone out like that. "Ye-yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Um, yeah, just a little stiff, 's all." God those eyes were nice... right, not zoning out again. And Daniel had his second shock that night, as strong, warm hands closed on his shoulders, gently rubbing the knots until Daniel felt his mild headache receding and his muscles relaxing. Embarrassed at the moan escaping him, Daniel kept his eyes shut, leaning back into those oh-so-skilled hands.

"Massage slut." Jack's voice was a low rumble.

"You have _no_ idea." Daniel grinned. Well, he never would, if Daniel could help it.

"We're off-duty, Daniel -- you need to go home and get some sleep." There was the barest hint of concern.

"Mmmmm?"

"Your car's still in the workshop, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Daniel sighed when Jack worked out a particularly hard knot.

"Need a lift?" Amusement was clear in Jack's voice.

"That'd be nice..." It was all Daniel could do to not let out a disappointed moan when Jack let go of him.

"So finish up...?"

Daniel shook his head to clear it. "Yeah, just let me send this and I'll meet you topside."

"Okay." Jack shot him a sincere smile before leaving.

'Yeah, I'll send this, get my raging libido under control and _then_ meet you.' Daniel sent a silent thanks to whoever designed the loose BDUs.

  


* * *

Daniel opened his eyes, wondering if it was really worth getting out of bed. Friday... long weekend ahead. Nothing pressing to do, lounge, read, relax... coffee? Mmmm... a look at his clock radio told him it was 9AM. Sleep more? Coffee... he could... he could definitely smell, freshly brewed coffee?

Getting out of bed, pulling on a pair of his button fly jeans, not bothering with underwear. One of the joys of living alone -- no one to bitch about you dressing however you feel like.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the kitchen was that there was _definitely_ fresh coffee somewhere in the room. Second thing was a tray sitting on the table. Nothing creepy like flowers or anything... just a card with a... monkey... Okay, it wasn't even worth trying to guess who'd been at work early in the morning. Jack... very few people had the key for his apartment, and the guts to pull a stunt like this one.

A mug and a box of Daniel's favorite chocolates... bastard. Daniel chuckled. How come that the one person who knew _all_ Daniel's odd ends and habits was the one man who also knew how to use them.

Daniel knew he should be angry with Jack for invading his ersonal space, but it was kinda... Daniel bit his lip, _so_ not going there.

And with those thoughts returned the knowledge that he was going over to Jack's place the same night... for dinner and a movie... no biggie. On Valentine's Day!

God, those chocolates were good... and so was the coffee. Damn, the man knew him far too well. A rather disturbing thought actually. Daniel had never imagined having a Valentine's Day start out like this -- especially not courtesy of one six foot plus USAF Colonel, with a reputation that'd scare off any sane person. Who was, for all Daniel knew, straighter than a ruler. Point was, Daniel wasn't entirely sure if Jack was doing this to make a friend feel better or if there might be more to it than that.

Daniel finally opened the card, still sniggering because of the monkey on the front, arms full of flowers and a stupid sappy smile on it's face. Daniel shook his head. He knew that he'd never get rid of that nickname, he wasn't even sure he wanted that now, anyway. Biting his lip he tried to understand why he felt like there was a herd of butterflies in his stomach.

 _Through all the laughter  
And the tears  
You put up with me  
For all these years  
_

 _I've never had a truer friend, and thank you for sticking to me through bad times as well as good, may the latter be the rule instead of the exception in the future..._

 _Jack_

Daniel blinked a few times and kept staring at the card, fully expecting the words to simply disappear. Wow. Daniel frowned. It could still pass for a card and words from a friend, there was no way he would jump to conclusions, even if he _was_ going over to Jack's place for dinner tonight.

  


* * *

How the hell had it ended up being 3PM already? Daniel slammed his front door shut, balancing his grocery bags on the way to the kitchen. Wine was taken care of, yes, but as much as he'd started out early, he'd run into Sam, who was at the mall with her father, both of them having so much fun introducing Selmac to the wonders of a Tau'ri shopping mall. They'd obviously had fun and ended up dragging Daniel into the nearest coffee shop, wanting to know what he was up to _and_ if he knew what Jack was doing tonight.

Daniel would never have thought he'd be able to pull off a lie like that. No, he was just going to relax tonight and no, he had no idea whatsoever of what Jack was doing tonight and whether or not the man had a date. Which was true. Daniel still couldn't bring himself to consider the chance of tonight being a date, no matter what Jack had hinted at during debriefing.

  


* * *

5PM... He was to be at Jack's place in less than two hours. Freshly showered and rummaging through his closet for something remotely nice to wear, he swore it shouldn't really be a problem, now should it? Right. But it was a problem. No matter what Daniel pulled out there was something he didn't like about it. And it hadn't helped that Jack had left a message on the answering machine for him when he'd returned from the mall. Just to let him know, that it might be good idea to bring a little extra clothes instead of trying to get home in the middle of the night if they got a little too much to drink.

Bring clothes, stay over, stay over after dinner, stay over after... oh God, he was driving himself out where he shouldn't be. Pushing his glasses up, Daniel rubbed his eyes. Damned be it, he'd thought he'd put those thoughts behind him a long time ago. It was no problem for him to admit to himself that he'd harbored less than decent thoughts and feelings about the team's CO for a long time. Just went as far as to show you how sarcastic and cruel life could be. Just as Daniel had settled for nothing like that ever happening, Jack just _had_ to go and do this to him.

Okay, black jeans, a little tighter than he remembered them and the thought hit him if he was getting fat in his old age? Chuckling Daniel pulled a white T-shirt on. He couldn't help wondering if he might like hanging out with Jack because the man was older than him... made him feel a little younger himself. Okay, he was _never_ going to tell Jack that... unless the man pissed him off. Which wasn't impossible since it was, well, Jack O'Neill.

Stuffing a little extra clothes into his bag, Daniel added the bottle of wine and the DVDs. Hell if he knew what Jack wanted to watch tonight, so he'd simply brought along a nice assortment of action movies and comedies. Wine, movies... anything else? No and there really wasn't time for more. Daniel pulled on his USAF winter jacket. Never say there wasn't anything good about the military -- it was a nice warm jacket.

Pulling into the driveway in front of Jack's house and Daniel couldn't help admiring the view. It was a nice house, almost picture perfect, draped in white. 'Huh, sappy old romantic now, Dr. Jackson?'

Pulling out his weekend bag, Daniel made his way to the door. Of course there was practically no snow in the driveway. Figured Jack had been at it. If the man was anything, he was practical. And annoying and... Daniel's thoughts trailed off as he went inside. He hung up his jacket and caught the first scent of dinner. Wow, that smelled good. So he could add 'good cook' to the description of Jack.

Putting his bag down, Daniel pulled out the wine and made his way to the kitchen. He'd meant to say 'hello', but it somehow died in his throat. Okay, Jack O'Neill was above all, and Daniel knew he'd never be able to forget this, _the_ sexiest man on Earth... hell, in the entire Universe.

Daniel found himself staring at the man, whose back was to him. Attention caught by bare feet, light blue jeans, encasing long legs in a tight hug, very much leading up to a nice toned ass, framed by an apron, coal gray, long-sleeved Tee with the sleeves pushed up, the tight clothes showing off a body used to physical work and work-out.

His eyes met Jack's warm brown ones as the man twisted around to look at him. Daniel tried to hide the heat rising to his face. No, Jack had _not_ just caught him checking out...

The light smile and twinkle in the eyes made Daniel draw in a deep breath. Right.

"Hello there, Daniel," he chuckled "Wine...?" Jack turned back to whatever he was doing by the stove.

"Right..." Daniel went to the top drawer and found what he was looking for and he was glad to concentrate on opening the bottle instead of looking at Jack. "Need me to set the table?"

"Nah, already done that." Jack arranged the last of the food on a tray. Potatoes, gravy, what looked and smelled like turkey, salad... Daniel didn't say a word, but simply followed his friend into the living room. Daniel bit into his lower lip, drawing in a deep breath. There was no light on except from the candles on the table, and Daniel couldn't kill the inner voice before it commented on the setting and everything. 'Romantic.' Nice table setting, living lights... and a fire roaring in the fire place.

Jack put down the tray and motioned for Daniel to sit, not commenting on the obvious impression of a fish that Daniel was currently doing. "Sit, I'll be right back."

Daniel sat, feeling rather shaken as he waited for Jack to get back. And boy did Daniel try not to stare when Jack came back from the kitchen with the bottle Daniel had forgotten to bring along and... sans apron. Daniel knew he was staring, but... from the front it was even better. The Tee showed off the contours of muscles, hinted at the dip of the navel before disappearing into the tight jeans. This time Daniel didn't even dare look into Jack's eyes.

When he finally found the courage to actually look up, he caught Jack giving him what could only be an appreciative glance. Okay, so things seemed to be progressing into the twilight zone at the moment. He and Jack had had their run-ins in the past, hell, they'd spent the better part of a year being strangers to each other, but at some point Jack had changed. The man had seemed more at ease, going of his way to actually be nice to Daniel, to take care of him, to make sure he ate, slept etc. Just like he'd done in the beginning... after Daniel had come back from Abydos. And Daniel had realized how much he'd missed it, even if this was a little unsettling.

Daniel finally began to relax when Jack kept the conversation light, nothing earth shattering just the usual, people at work, strange occurrences on other planets, funny anecdotes and such. And Daniel finally felt at ease as he finished up his second plate.

"God, that was good, Jack... didn't know you could cook."

Jack chuckled. "There is a difference between making field rations taste like anything _but_ chicken, and actually cooking like this." He tilted his head, eyes unreadable. "To tell you the truth, I miss it. I'm rarely home, and I don't very much like cooking for myself, so most nights I end up just throwing something together or just ordering take-out."

Daniel nodded. It sounded familiar.

"Think you have room for dessert?" Jack's eyes were mischievous.

Not entirely sure how to react, Daniel chose to try casual. "Sure... what is it?"

Jack got up and pointed at the couch. "Go get comfortable, I'll bring it along."

As the minutes ticked by, Daniel kept wondering if he'd been deceiving himself. Jack hadn't been giving him any kind of looks and in the kitchen Daniel knew he himself had been staring at Jack like a starving man who was watching food on TV. So close, yet out of reach...

Jack came back, bearing another tray. He put it down in front of Daniel on the coffee table and sat down next to him.

'Oh, dear.' Yes, the man knew him _far_ too well. Two bowls of ice cream, a bottle of Bailey's and coffee. "Looks good, Jack... and, umm..."

"Out with it, Daniel." Jack poured the coffee and Bailey's and sat back with his bowl of ice cream.

Daniel twisted around to face him, still sitting on the edge of the couch. "As weird as it was, thanks for the morning tray..."

"No problem, Daniel."

Daniel cursed the fact that the low lighting from the fireplace wasn't enough to fully show him Jack's expression. "No, I mean it, it's... I mean, it should be unsettling having someone come into my apartment while I'm asleep, but knowing it was you..." Daniel sighed, grabbed his bowl and slid back to sit next to Jack.

Jack leaned his head back. "I know what you mean, Daniel -- I guess I just wanted to cheer you up a little."

Daniel didn't know what to say, so they sat in silence, enjoying the dessert, the heat from the fire and each other's company. Daniel put down his bowl and took another sip of his coffee and a sip of his Bailey's. Days such as these, life was good. No aliens, System Lords or other strangers messing up their lives.

Daniel closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders, seemed to be the norm lately with tense muscles.

"Still tense?" Jack put his cup down as well.

"Yeah," Daniel sighed.

"Want me to...?" Jack gestured.

'No,' was on his mind, but it never escaped his lips. "Would you?" Daniel took off his glasses and put them on the coffee table.

"Sure." Jack rose a little, put one bend leg up on the couch and began kneading Daniel's shoulders and neck.

Daniel's head lolled forward and a groan escaped him.

"Better?" Jack kept working the knotted muscles.

"'s good..." Daniel's eyes had long since fluttered shut, his body feeling heavy with the heat from the fire, the coffee, the Bailey's... and Jack's hands. Hands that were pure heat seeping through the thin T-shirt.

Another groan escaped him as Jack began working on his lower back. Daniel blushed -- His mind blanked out for a moment as he realized Jack was tugging up the shirt. Daniel straightened his back and Jack's hands stilled.

"Daniel?" There was a thick, almost breathless quality to the voice.

Daniel hesitated for a split second, before pulling off his shirt and scooting back against Jack. Make or break... Daniel drew a shaky breath of relief when Jack's arms slipped around his waist and held him close.

"Jack..." Every emotion warred inside Daniel; slow burning lust, a gut feeling it would never work out, a tiny flicker of doubt, because he couldn't believe it was actually happening. And a final admission, that it wasn't just a physical attraction -- that it was much more, it ran much deeper...

"Mmm," Jack buried his face where Daniel's neck and shoulder met, hot breath sending shivers down Daniel's spine.

"Are you sure...?"

"We'll take this slow..."

"But what if..." 'God, I don't want to lose you...'

"I know... but we've got all weekend to figure this out, to give it a chance..., okay, Daniel?"

"Unless there's some emergency or..." Daniel muttered to himself.

"Shush, don't jinx it." Jack's hands moved slowly up and down, exploring Daniel's chest and abs, every little brush and movement setting Daniel's nerve ends on fire. "Lie down."

Daniel did as he was asked, still not quite sure if he dared believe what was happening to him.

Jack moved behind him, adjusting his own seat, until he was sitting astride Daniel's thighs. Leaning forward he placed his hands on the armrest above Daniel's head, and nuzzled Daniel's neck before his tongue flickered out to ghost over Daniel's skin. Obviously encouraged by the shivers running through the body below him, Jack moved down a little, sucking lightly on the top vertebrae.

Daniel writhed a little, as much as Jack's weight would allow it anyway.

At the third, Daniel's breathing had become short and rasped, at the 6th he knew he was making some rather embarrassing noises and by the 8th his brain didn't give a damned and quit functioning, allowing his senses to kick into overdrive.

Daniel's fingers dug into Jack's thighs and he tried desperately to keep from actually humping the damned couch. Not that it was an option with Jack pinning his legs down.

"Turn around, Daniel..." The voice was so low and soft, that Daniel almost missed it due to the rushing of blood in his ears, but he finally complied when Jack lifted up to give him room.

Jack leaned down over him again and they were practically nose to nose. "Hi."

Daniel breathed in the musky smell of soap and Jack. "Hi..." he sighed.

Jack chuckled and sat back for a moment, studying Daniel intensely. Daniel felt heat rising to his face... Oh God, if a look alone could do that to him... He reached up and tugged at Jack's tee.

"Impatient?" Jack smiled down at him, but slowly pulled the shirt up over his head.

Daniel held his breath for a moment. One thing was seeing the man in the communal showers at the base -- but here... The light from the fire caught the metal of the dog tags and Daniel wanted so much to touch the bare skin, but still hesitated, hands hovering midways.

Jack shook his head, a soft smile on his face. "What? You think I'd oppose to you touching me? After I've spent the past couple of minutes licking your spine?" A chuckle escaped him. "A very lovely and rather addictive spine I must say."

Daniel answered the smile. "You've got a point there, Jack." Placing his hands flat on Jack's chest, he slowly slid his hands down, fingers feeling every little difference in skin, muscle, hair and bone structure. Fairly similar to the kind of attention he'd give an old cartouche.

Jack caught his hands and entwined their fingers, slowly moving them down over Daniel's head. Once again leaning over Daniel, he placed a light kiss on Daniel's forehead. Daniel's eyes slid shut... Soft pressure told him that Jack was placing light kisses on his eyelids as well.

"I've always wanted to know what it would be like to be studied like that... every time you run your fingers over some ancient writing... wondered how, when your lips moved as you read the text... how they'd feel, taste..."

Firm lips brushed over his, making Daniel gasp, body heated metal slid along his collarbone. Daniel couldn't entirely understand that this was really happening, that Jack had set out tonight to... seduce him and was currently doing one hell of a good job.

"God, Daniel, if you could see yourself..." Jack's voice sounded almost broken.

Daniel forced his eyes open and looked up into dark brown eyes. "I... I don't have to... It's enough to be looking at you..."

Jack leaned back a little, but only as far as Daniel would let him, as he turned his head and caught the dog tags between his lips and tightened his hands in Jack's.

Daniel let go of the tags and for the first time ever, he didn't try to hide how he felt about Jack. "You're gorgeous, you know that?" Daniel whispered. "...amazing..."

"I'm old."

"Distinguished."

"A heart of stone, a grumpy old soldier."

"Just a facade..."

"I'm terrible at relationships..."

"So am I."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Opposite charges cancel each other out?"

Daniel sniggered. "Something like that..."

Jack leaned down again. "See, that's what I love about you, Daniel, you can always find the right words."

"Power of being a linguist..." Daniel's eyes widened. "Was that just a figure of speech, Jack, or did you just say..."

Daniel watched as Jack drifted closer again. "I did..." The kiss was a softly whispered question, a promise and a declaration all in one... leaving Daniel dazed and dizzy in its wake.

"Me too, Jack... me too."

Jack shifted a little and the light brush of denim against Daniel's crotch was enough to draw a moan from him and make him arch up.

"Jack?" Daniel's voice was a little unsteady.

"Yeah?" Jack wasn't doing much better, muscles suddenly tense.

"That 'taking it slow' thing?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Define slow?" Daniel couldn't conceal the laughter, though it turned to another moan as it sent tiny jolts of pleasure through his body.

"As fast as you wanna go?" Jack sounded a little strained. "Or would that be a mistake for me to define... it..." Jack's eyes widened as Daniel arched again. "Daniel, if you... you don't stop now..."

"Jack, please? Make l..." Daniel couldn't get the words over his lips, as for a moment his resolve seemed to stumble. Was it presumptuous of him?

"Daniel... have you ever...?" Jack swallowed hard.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, but it's been a looong time."

"And you're sure?"

"I can't lie to you, Jack... I'm a little scared of what might happen with us after this, but not half as scared as I am of going on without you."

Jack nodded. "I know what ya mean." Blushing a little, Jack grinned down at him. "It's not like we have to do anything elaborate tonight, right?"

"Mmmm," Daniel licked his lips. "What if I'd like... 'elaborate'?"

"I... I just didn't want to come across as too sure..."

"Jack?"

"I... um," the man groaned. "I can't tell you how embarrassing it is to walk into a store and buy Astroglide..."

Daniel almost howled with laughter. "You... Oh God, I can actually imagine that."

Jack chuckled. "It was... an experience. I swear, I could feel the clerk's eyes burning into my back when I left."

"Oh, I can tell you what the clerk was thinking, Jack."

"Oh?" Jack gave in as Daniel tugged him down for another kiss.

"Uh-huh. Just wondering who would be the lucky receiver of the Astroglide..."

"Daniel!"

"Oh come on, Jack -- where's the stuff anyway?" As much as Daniel had loved the slow and silent seduction, laughter was definitely one of the reasons why he loved Jack as much as he did.

Jack blushed again and reached around Daniel, pushing his hand under the pillow under Daniel's head.

Daniel's eyes widened. "You... you hid it in the couch!?"

"Um... within easy reach?"

Daniel couldn't help the laughter shaking his body. "That was positively _devious_ of you."

"Special training, Daniel, special training."

"I see, so _that's_ what you learn in Spec Ops..."

Jack's laughter mingled with his own as they kissed again, deeper, tongues sliding against each other, neither oddly enough trying to take control.

Daniel finally reached between them, working Jack's jeans open and Jack didn't take long to get the idea. Somehow they managed to get rid of the last pieces of clothing and the shock of full skin contact was almost enough to push Daniel to completion.

"Oh no, you don't," Jack muttered, as he reached between them to squeeze the base of Daniel's cock.

A long mewl escaped Daniel as his eyes fluttered shut. And they stayed that way as Jack warmed the lube and slowly traced a line from Daniel's hip, down between the long legs and upwards.

Daniel was well aware that he was making some rather loud noises as Jack's finger slipped inside him, but it didn't matter, especially not with said finger moving in and out, albeit tentatively, but it was still beyond good. It was even better when the finger was joined by a second and a third and Daniel started getting really loud. He finally forced himself to look up at Jack, who's expression was a mixture of disbelief and smug appreciation.

"Jack..."

"I know, I know... hold on..." Jack slicked himself up and then stopped for a moment. "It might... be more comfortable if you were on your stomach?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, I want it this way, Jack, please?"

Jack nodded and carefully lifted Daniel's legs up over his shoulders. He held his gaze locked with Daniel's for what felt like forever, before finally guiding himself inside Daniel's body.

The slow burn-turned-to-pleasure was more than welcomed as Jack slowly pushed into him, making Daniel moan. Feeling his entire body react to the sensation, Daniel leaned his head back and was surprised, as Jack slid all the way inside, to feel a light kiss to his throat. It wasn't the most comfortable position to be in, his legs pushed up against his upper body, but it was well worth it... especially when he opened his eyes and turned his head back down to watch Jack. The man looked like he didn't believe what was happening and yet there was a look of pure bliss on his face, that drew a chuckle from Daniel. Though it quickly turned to a moan.

Jack opened his eyes and stared down at Daniel.

"Jack... if you could see yourself right now..."

"What...?" Jack bowed his head, trying to catch his breath and keep his control.

The dog tags slid teasingly across Daniel's chest, making his breath hitch. "Feels good," Daniel moaned.

"You okay?"

"Doesn't even _begin_ to cover what I am," Daniel chuckled breathlessly.

"Let's try..." Jack shifted a little, lifting Daniel's leg over his head, to have both legs on one side, though still holding it up a little. Leaning in over Daniel's hip, stole another kiss. "Okay like this?"

Daniel nodded.

One hand next to Daniel's shoulder and the other holding the leg, Jack began moving in and out, ever so lightly. Slow slide out and an equally, pleasure filled stroke in.

Daniel's eyes drifted closed again. This was torture of the best kind... the slow kind of lovemaking... not that Daniel had anything against sweaty, hard sex, but this was sooo much better.

Daniel's eyes flew open and a howl escaped him when Jack brushed against his prostate.

"Just wanted... to... see if you... were still... awake," Jack panted, a wide, silly grin on his face.

Daniel smiled back. "Oh yeah, and... do that again, will you?"

"Oh, absolutely." Jack kept the slow pace, but hit the same spot again and again, while gyrating his hips a little, every time Daniel's loud exclamations told him he was doing it just right.

Jack finally leaned down, nibbling at Daniel's neck. "So, Dr. Jackson, care to let us know just _how_ loud you can get?"

Daniel growled at him.

"Come on, Daniel, let it out, let me know how this _really_ feels... is it good for you too? How do you feel when I tell you I'll never be able to look at you, bent over some artifact ever again, without remembering _this_ exact moment?" Jack's hand slid from Daniel's thigh to his cock, strong fingers wrapping around the heated flesh.

The thought and touch was enough to send Daniel over the edge and he was aware of that he was getting louder, babbling.

"Come on, Daniel, a little louder, I don't think they heard you at the Pentagon..."

"Wha...?" Daniel tried to make sense of Jack's forced words.

"Yeah, I want them to know you're mine..."

"What does... the Pen-entagon have to do with us?"

"Don't tell me you haven't seen how Major Davis looks at you?"

"Jack, possessi-ive much?"

"Oh yeah, got a ...a problem with that?"

"Noooo, I kinda like it... Colonel." Daniel turned his head and gave the man a rather possessive smile of his own. He kept pushing against Jack as the other man groaned and came inside of him, so deep he could almost feel the ejaculation hit his prostate in the process, making Daniel cross-eyed for a moment.

Both were panting like mad as Jack slowly pulled out of him, collapsing on the couch, sliding down to lie behind Daniel.

Daniel grinned and closed his eyes. Good thing Jack had a nice wide couch. Ooh, and a nice big, warm blanket.

"Daniel?" The voice was muffled.

"Mmmm?"

"Wanna move to the bed?"

"Mmmm, not particularly."

"'kay..." Jack snuggled up against Daniel's back.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm?"

"Can we do that again?"

"Patience Daniel, I'm an old man..."

Daniel sniggered sleepily. "To old to bottom...?"

Jack chuckled low in his throat. "Nah, but I'd still like to stay like this for a little while, 'kay?"

"Yeah," Daniel sighed. "'s good."

"Love you, Daniel," murmured Jack against his neck.

"...ou too."

  


* * *

_Epilogue:_

Daniel tried to get closer to the warm body... and if someone would _please_ turn off the _noise_.

"...phone?"

"Let it ring..." Daniel mumbled.

"...not-phone?"

"Let it ring anyway..."

"Colonel, you in there?"

Both men went rigid.

"Carter?" Jack whispered...

"Ja-ack, you've had sex with me several times during the night, not her, it's not nice to wake up and hear someone else's name on your lover's lips."

"Shit, no, Daniel, Carter's at the door."

Daniel buried his head against Jack's chest. "Oh man, I knew this was too easy..."

"I hear ya, Daniel, I hear ya..."

Both men looked at each other.

"Think we can plead momentary insanity?" Jack sat up.

"Some alien influence?" Daniel slid off the couch, wincing a little.

"You okay, Daniel...?"

"'m _fine_ , trust me... and I'd like to get 'finer' when we get rid of Major 'bad-timing' Carter out there..." Daniel frowned.

"What?" Jack set about finding their clothes and trying to get dressed, realizing that the reason the jeans didn't fit, was because those were actually Daniel's.

"Eh, I suddenly remember... do you think she's got Jacob with her?"

Jack's face fell. "Oh God, he'll never let us live this one down, will he?"

Daniel groaned, "No, but I don't think we'll be hearing how we're 'joined at the hip' anymore..."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut. "No, definitely not the _hip_..."

Daniel drew a deep breath... "Come on, we have faced several System Lords, this can't be that bad?"

They finally finished getting dressed and Jack pulled Daniel against him. "For good luck," he whispered, giving Daniel a deep, thorough kiss.

Daniel in turn, grabbed the Jack's head between his hands when the man pulled away, returning the kiss with fervor. "Man, I've got it bad," Daniel mumbled, a sappy grin on his face.

"Oh?" Jack asked, a little out of breath, as he untangled himself from his archeologist, steeling himself as he went for the door.

"Yeah," Daniel chuckled as he went for the kitchen to make some coffee. "Even with morning breath you taste absolutely wonderfully."

Jack almost stumbled to the door, trying to will away the blush heating his face, before facing whatever real life might throw at him, in the shape of Samantha and Jacob Cater...

 **The End**


End file.
